


Overwatch 'Experiment'

by FullBladderLemons (orphan_account)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lemon, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FullBladderLemons
Summary: Lena "Tracer" and Hana "D.Va" are roommates at Overwatch. When Lena wakes up from a nightmare in the middle of the night, D.Va finds a unique way to comfort her. This is the first story for Overwatch and the first story containing yuri that I have ever written.





	

Lena tossed and turned in her cot at the Overwatch Headquarters. Despite a long day, she just couldn’t sleep. She was lonely and missing home, her cot felt uncomfortable, and she hated to admit it- but she wished her roommate, Hana, would hurry up and come back. She had become accustom to falling asleep talking with her, and she was having trouble sleeping alone in the dark room.

Lena eventually did fall asleep, but unfortunately, she began to have nightmares. She was having memories of the fights she had fought for Overwatch, and began to toss and turn in her sleep, violently. She was murmuring and whimpering, unaware that her subconscious noises were waking Hana, who had come back a bit after Lena finally fell asleep.

Hana “D.Va” watched as her roommate writhed in bed, whimpering. Concerned, she stepped lightly across the floor, sitting at the edge of Lena “Tracer’s” bed, and gently shaking her friend awake. “Lena…Lena, wake up.”

Lena woke and shot up so quickly, she knocked into Hana. “Uh, what?” Lena tried to gather herself. “Ah, are you okay, love? I’m sorry.” Lena rubbed Hana’s arm where she had knocked into her. Her arm was bare- she was in pajamas, as Lena was, instead of their jumpsuits.

“Am I okay?” Hana laughed, placing her hands on Lena’s shoulders and shaking her lightly. “Are you okay? You must have been having a nightmare!”

Lena smiled sheepishly. “Yah, love. I’m alright. Violence gets me all dodgy sometimes, you know?”

Hana’s facial expression showed confusion. “Dodgy? Are you making up words again?” They both laughed at the expense of Lena’s British slang that Hana rarely understood.

Hana’s hands were still gently holding onto Lena’s arms. She moved them slightly, sending a chill up Lena’s arms, causing them to fill with goosebumps. Hana chuckled lightly. “Are you cold?” She moved her hands up and down Lena’s arms to warm them.

“No, I’m not cold, eh.” Lena could feel nothing but Hana’s hands, and hear nothing but their breathing. “You gave me the chills, is all” Her voice had lowered to a whisper.

“I’m sorry.” Hana lowered her voice to a whisper as well. While she intended to move her hands away from Lena, she couldn’t move. She and Lena continued to stare at each other, barely a foot away from each other’s gaze. “L-lena…” She murmured.

“Yes, love?” Lena swallowed nervously. Her heart was pounding, but she wasn’t sure why. Was it Hana’s hands touching her? Or the way Hana was looking at her?

Slowly, Hana leaned forward, moving her hands to wrap her arms loosely around Lena’s neck. Gently, she pressed her body up against her friends’. She could feel the warmth of Lena’s body, and her heartbeat. She could also feel Lena’s nipples poking against her own breasts, which was sending electricity in between her legs.

Hana’s body against her own sent Lena into a trance. All she could feel was the warmth of her body, and Hana’s breasts pressing gently against her own. She didn’t know what Hana was doing, but she definitely didn’t want her to stop, either.

Hana gently kissed Lena’s neck, planting small kisses all the way up to her cheek. From there, she brought her lips to Lena’s, kissing her gently. Lena kissed her back, placing her hands on Hana’s cheeks, cupping her chin. Her body was aching for Hana’s touch to travel further.

Lena’s kisses were becoming more passionate, and Hana took this opportunity to push at Lena’s lips with her tongue. They opened, allowing her tongue to enter and dance with Lena’s. She felt Lena’s hands move to her waist, gently lifting her top. Hana helped her by sliding her arms out of the holes, breaking away from their kiss to allow the shirt to pass over her head.

Lena gaped at Hana’s breasts in surprise. Carefully, she grasped her breasts, making Hana’s lips part and a small gasp escape. Lena squeezed a bit harder, and leaned down to plant a small kiss on each nipple.

“Mmm!” Hana moaned softly. She moved her hands to Lena’s own shirt, pulling it up and over her head.

Lena was much smaller than Hana in the breast department, and blushed a bit from embarrassment when her shirt was removed. Hana didn’t seem to mind though- she leaned right down and sucked on Lena’s erect nipple. Lena breathed a small gasp, continuing to fondle Hana’s breasts as her own were being played with.

Hana moved on top of Lena so she was straddling her in one swift motion. Slowly, Hana beared down and grinded her center into Lena’s. Lena gasped, pushing her pelvis up for more contact with Hana’s. Cautiously, Lena slipped her hand under the waistband of Hana’s pants, teasing the outside of her underwear with her fingers.

“Mmm…” Hana moaned, “Lena…Take off your pants.” Hana leaned back and came off of Lena, pulling her own pants down. Lena followed her lead.

Hana was wearing hot pink underwear with her signature white bunny head on the front. Lena’s underwear sported the British flag. They both saw each other’s panties and giggled. Neither was surprised by the other’s underwear choice.  
Lena was feeling less awkward and more comfortable with her friend. Even though this was something new to her, she could trust Hana. Gently, she leaned forward and placed her hand on the base of Hana’s neck, her long brown hair falling over Lena’s hand. She kissed her, at the same time guiding her to lie down on the bed. Her hands moved down her friends’ neck, gently stopping at her breasts, before she slid her index finger under the waistband of Hana’s panties. 

She let out a small gasp when she felt how wet Hana was.

Lena teased Hana’s opening with her finger, gently moving her finger up to her clitoris. She heard Hana moan as she began to make small circles. Hana moved her own hands down to Lena’s panties, sliding them down. Lena responded with a gasp as Hana pulled away from her touch to lean down and kiss her stomach. Hana gently kissed and nibbled at Lena’s hip bones, her hands touching Lena’s thighs.

Lena was writhing for Hana, holding back a desperate moan as Hana teased her, kissing her pelvic area and thighs. She felt Hana slide a finger inside of her wet folds, and she would have been embarrassed if she hadn’t just felt how wet Hana was, too. Hana’s mouth finally made contact with Lena’s clitoris, making her gasp. Lena moaned at the sensation, arching her back as Hana thrust her finger in and out of her opening.

Filled with virginal want, Lena blushed profusely and whispered, “Love…You’re going to make me…” She couldn’t finish the sentence, but blushed an even darker red.

Hana pulled her mouth away, bring her body back up so that her face was inches away from Lena’s. “Not yet.” She whispered, kissing Lena deeply.  
She could taste herself on Hana’s tongue. Cautiously, she brought her hand down to Hana’s underwear and began to slide them off. She began to rub Hana’s clitoris, and then moved on top of her so that their bare centers were touching. She pressed herself against Hana, grinding their most sensitive spots together. She grasped Hana’s breasts, leaning down to suck on one of the nipples, making Hana moan.

Lena slid further down, trailing her tongue down to Hana’s hips, and gently began suckling on the area between her hip bones. Hana sighed deeply as Lena left a red mark that was sure to become a hickey the next day. Lena’s mouth moved further, gently kissing Hana’s clitoris, making her friend shiver with delight.

Hana trembled as Lena responded to her chills by beginning to suck on her clitoris. She gasped, gripping the bed sheets with her hands. Lena’s tongue began to dance on her most sensitive spot, making Hana moan. She felt Lena’s tongue travel further down and gasped in surprise as her tongue gently pushed itself within her folds and into her opening. Lena used her finger to rub Hana’s clitoris while her tongue gently probed just inside the opening.

“L-Lena…” Hana murmured. “Come here.”

Lena obeyed, bringing herself up to lie face-to-face with Hana. Hana forcefully began to kiss Lena, tasting her own juices in Lena’s mouth. She brought her hand down and carefully inserted her finger into Lena, using her thumb to stimulate her clitoris. With her free hand, she directed Lena’s hand down to her own dripping pussy. Lena inserted her own fingers into Hana and began to rub her clitoris, whilst her free hand gripped the base of Hana’s neck firmly.

Their kissing became sloppier, and they both knew they couldn’t take much more of each other’s touch. Hana moaned, leaned in close, and whispered, “I want you to make me cum.” With that, she began to rub Lena faster and slid a second finger inside of her, thrusting her fingers even faster.

Lena complied, sliding in a second finger as well, and increasing the speed that her thumb was rubbing Hana. “Mmm…” Lena moaned, no longer able to contain herself. She moaned loudly as she came, resting her face in the crook of Hana’s neck.

The warm liquid that squirted onto Hana’s hand when Lena went was too much for her, and she began to orgasm as well. “Ahh, Lena…” She moaned her name as they both felt each other’s walls tighten around the others fingers. The pair leaned into each other as their bodies convulsed, gasping and moaning each other’s names. Lena’s grip on the back of Hana’s neck tightened and she felt Hana arching her crotch into Lena’s hands. She was aware that she was doing the same to Hana’s hand.

Depleted, the two gently removed their hands away from the other’s center. Still breathing heavily, Hana lifted Lena’s face to her own and kissed her gently. Lena slid her hand into Hana’s, who gripped it softly. She was very exhausted, struggling to keep her eyes open as she rested her forehead against Hana’s.

“Shh…” Hana whispered, running her fingers through Lena’s short hair. “Go to sleep.” She gently moved Lena’s head to it was resting on her shoulder, and closed her own eyes as well. She was sure that neither of them would be having any nightmares for the rest of the night.


End file.
